The hidden soul
by TimeLord15
Summary: Will arrived at camp when he was ten years old, sharing that his father had been murdered the night before, everything else is a secret. He was claimed by Athena and had stayed in camp for eight years and he is the most hated person in camp. But the people around him may find something out about him, only days away from Will's death, is he truly the boy they all think he is?
1. Prologue

_The rain was banging against the camps borders and the ones awake wondered if the camp borders would break under so much stress, but that was impossible. The borders could never break. But a satyr stood there for a couple of seconds staring at the ten year old boy, whose black hair was stuck to his skull with his blue eyes staring at the ground, shocked to find someone in the middle of the night. _

_Finally the satyr rushed to him and said "Are you ok?" _

_"Does it look like I am ok?" The boy shot back instantly and the satyr jerked back in surprise and his cheeks slightly reddened but he quickly composed himself, shaking his curly hair out of his eyes and braving the rain trotted out to his side. _

_"No you don't, come with me, I can show you to somewhere safe" The satyr said offering his hand towards the boy but he just pushed past the satyr and trudged down the hill leaving the satyr where he was._

_"Nowhere is safe." The boy called back and the satyr ran back to him slightly losing his breath, but the satyr took notice that this mere boy walked around with an aura of power and pride. _

_"Here is safe, what's your name kid?" The satyr asked the boy who did not turn his eyes to the satyr but stared ahead whilst he walked._

_"I will only tell you my name to not be called 'Kid' I do not appreciate being called it so I shall be named Will" Will snapped at the satyr who grumbled to himself and led the boy to the big house and woke Chiron who looked at Will in surprise but ushered him in._

_"Dear child, whatever happened?" He asked Will who just turned away as if not liking the centaur but of course out of politeness Will answered._

_"I arrived here because I had nowhere else to go" the soaking wet boy said with a clear voice and Chiron stared at him in surprise._

_"But whatever of your parent?" _

_"He is dead, killed yesterday" Will said it with a voice showing no emotion and the satyr had a sudden pang of sympathy towards the ten year old boy. For your father to be killed, no doubt in front of him, then having to run to somewhere you have never been before must be heart breaking, but the boy looked strong._

_"I am sorry to hear that" Chiron said also sympathising with Will, but Will picking up on this scowled at them._

_"I am happy he is dead, I do not want your sympathies, for they are useless to me" He scoffed at them and the two were taken back by surprise. But the boy just sniffed and turned away again and Chiron bent over and whispered something into the satyr's ear and the satyr ran off._

_The satyr came back with a blonde, grey eyed girl. She was about eleven, close enough age to Will, the girl studied Will and he studied back. Chiron guessed that his Olympian parent must be Athena he is far too proud for his own good._

_"Will this is Annabeth, Annabeth this is our newest camper Will, would it be possible as you two are closest to age, take care of him?" Chiron asked Annabeth who nodded with open curiosity but it Will wasn't happy with this. He glared at Chiron who stared back._

_"I do not want her help" Will snapped at Chiron and Annabeth raised an eyebrow at him and he turned to glare at her, looking down on the daughter of Athena. _

_"And you don't have a choice, so unless you want to be thrown back into the rain, follow me" Annabeth said obviously amused with the soaked boy who just jerked his chin up arrogantly at her but followed her out anyway. _


	2. Chapter One

_The boy beamed up at the man, the boy's father, and the father smiled back, not lovingly nor cruel, a smile that you would give to an acquaintance but the boy didn't notice this, he loved his father blindly._

_"Happy birthday son" the father said ruffling the boys black hair and he look back happily before opening the present to find a leather journal and he opened it up in wonder and in curiosity._

_"Write in it, record your accomplishments in it" His father ordered and the boy nodded only half listening to his father for he was still caught up in the journal._

_What took Will out of the journal was the smashing of the door and wood flew above them and his father stood in front of Will as if to protect him, but Will glanced past his fathers legs to see two bulky men dressed in black from head to toe. _

_"We are the Darkwood right hand men, prepare for your death Harrison Cliff" One of them said and Will's father clenched his fists._

_"Don't think I shall go meet Hades willingly" he snorted and one of them flew at Harrison and punched him in the jaw and Will had to jump out of the way so he wasn't crushed by his father._

_His father and the man wrestled on the floor and the other towered over Will. Will shook with fear until the man sneered at him._

_"I do not find it fitting to kill you, for you are to young but I have been ordered to, perhaps...perhaps I need too have my fun with this, see what fun would it be to just kill you? I, a son of Hecate, should be able to put my magic to good use so why not now? William Cliff, I curse you, i curse that if anyone were to even remotely like you they will die painfully. They will die by your own hands."_

_*Seven years later*_

I glared at her, she glared back, and the people around us just rolled their eyes. They are used to our bickering by now, especially after nearly eight years of it. The girl in front of me finally just turned away and I smirked knowing I had won, she scowled at me when she saw me and I shrugged.  
"Look Will, just clean up," she snarled and I shrugged and grinned and glanced at my messy bunk, my practical side was telling me to just clean it up, but I had to ignore it. I had to make them hate me.  
"Why? I don't want to," I shot back and most of them started to glare at me because they thought I was acting like a kid but I had to, even if I had to degrade myself. I showed weakness when fighting, I acted like I was stupid, and I treated everyone like dirt.  
Annabeth, my older sister scowled deeper and her grey eyes suddenly got a spark of life in them, unlike now a days where they were lifeless; because of the giant war, she had changed. Being me, I used that to my advantage, starting to make fun of her for Tartarus, but no matter how hard I try she doesn't care.

"Will" she warned and I shrugged she sighed and left me there, I sighed and when she was too far away I cleaned up the bunk, I glanced up and noticed her looking at me smiling. I sighed, well that try failed.

We walked out when some kid, probably thinking he was all tough and everything, but one look from Annabeth and I knew, this kid was new, probably hasn't heard of the infamous William Cliff.

"Hey you're a son of Athena right?" He asked me and I estimated his age to be around thirteen, maybe fourteen.

"Yes" I drawled and he gasped astonished then grinned happily at me and I looked at him bored out of my mind, and I don't even need to fake it this time.

"Cool! You don't look very much like your siblings" he noticed looking at the crowd waiting for me to go after them, half of them knew I was going to say something cruel (which I was) and the other half just looked bored and impatient.

"So? I look far better than them anyway" I snorted as if I was a snob and he blinked in surprise but quickly covered it up. But yet as I glanced at my siblings I knew I didn't look like them, while they were blonde I had pitch black hair, and instead of grey I had deep blue eyes, like bottles.

"Well I'm Barney" he said rushed and I blinked and let myself catch up to him and I looked at him unimpressed. Barney, horrible name.

"And I don't care" I snorted and walked away "Now I have better things to do than converse with someone like you"

We sat down at Athena's table, I was silent and when spoken to I gave a stupid remark and they scoffed at me but I shrugged it off, knowing it was better than them liking me, I would do anything so they wouldn't like me.  
Chiron ended breakfast by smashing his hoofs onto the ground and the campers quieted down. I trained my eyes to something else in the pavilion, showing my disrespect, and I know that some of the people here were watching me in disbelief.  
"Campers settle down," Chiron called out and I rolled my eyes, we already have so why say that? People glared at me but Chiron was already speaking, "I have gotten news from the Gods; there is a mission that fifty campers will participate on"  
Muttering broke out and Chiron had to stamp his feet again to make the place silent again "Though there will be many participating in this, there will be deaths, for a country house has been infested with monsters, and under further inspection it has been tied to a mortal cult run by a man named George Darkwood."

My head snapped to Chiron in disbelief, the name Darkwood swirled around my mind, a couple of my siblings, okay maybe a lot of them, turned their heads towards me surprised and confused. I had never shown an interest in anything, why now?

"The Romans will be participating," This was brought by a lot of growing and boos from the campers and Chiron sighed "Campers, we are meant to be practicing peace and harmony not an unwilling treaty"  
I gave a small smirk at this, as did some other people, but Chiron ignored this and continued, "The Gods will speak to you after the battle, to those who survive, and nine people will be going further into the mission. This will make it a quest to find out what the cult is doing and why they have power over monsters"

Excited whispers passed through and Chiron sighed "The nine will be chosen by their bravery and strength in the mission, and remember only fifty people can go and there will be deaths, now who volunteers?"

I hesitated for a second before standing up and people turned to me surprised, I glared at Chiron showing my determination to be in this mission, "I will. I will go on this mission and I will be part of the quest, even if it's the last thing I do." True fact, I have a few weeks left to live so probably would be the last thing I ever do. Annabeth stood and with one glance at me, she turned to Chiron and called out with a long steady voice, unlike the one she has been using the past couple of weeks, where it had been hard and cold.  
"I, too, will go on the mission"

The other seven stood after Annabeth and then other people stood and Chiron wrote down the names from who said it first and to whom said it last, obviously I was first, like it should be. He dismissed us and I walked swiftly out of the mess hall hoping not to be talked to but Annabeth had other ideas.  
"Hey! Wait up!" She called out and I turned and stared at her coldly, but she ignored it and walked with me, assuming that I was heading back to the cabin, well I suppose I was going there to pack for the mission. "I didn't expect you to volunteer, especially first"

"Surprise, surprise," I snorted and she gave a faint smile, the first one I had seen in months, I am surprised by this, here I was trying for her to hate me but no, she actually is getting better being around me.  
"You seem to be bothered by something? Is everything alright?" She asked me, and I silently cursed Athena and her children and I shrugged, not going to tell her about what is bothering me, no matter how hard she tried. She gathered that I wasn't going to tell her so we lapsed into silence.  
We walked up to Athena's cabin but before I could go in, Annabeth grabbed my arm and dragged me to the side, away from our siblings. I gave her a confused look and she clenched her teeth and stared at me as if I was a puzzle, I suppose I was a puzzle, a puzzle that a person never figures out, you know what I mean? Those puzzles that just sits there staring at you, taunting you, mocking you, wanting you to come over and spend hours figuring it out.  
"Why? Why, for the past eight years, have you lied about everything you've done, from your brain to your fighting? You're smart, don't give me that look, you're a good fighter, I have seen you fight after curfew, where you sneak out and fight against a dummy or a monster. So why did you do it? All you're doing is making people hate-oh." She gushed and my eyes turned shielded, who does she think she is to go nosing into my business "You want them to hate you, which is why you did it. But why do you want them to hate you?"  
"Look, I don't know what you mean by this" I coughed and turned away "Of course I am smart-oh look a king butterfly."  
I pointed to a butterfly when it was clearly called a monarch butterfly, Annabeth scowled at me clearly not buying it; she knew that I knew the name of the butterfly. I inwardly groaned, why was she so stubborn?

"Will, stop lying," She hissed and I stared at her and she stared back her grew eyes full of life, and I understood there and then, dealing with me had brought her back, this mission and quest had given her a spark that brought the old self back.

But I didn't know, I had to continue to study her, see if she's back like old times, she stared at me for a few seconds to see if I would say something to her, but when it was clear I wasn't she started to talk.

"We won't judge you, you're our brother, and you're meant to be smart, why make everyone hate you? There's no point in it!" She said exasperated, and with that I pushed past her and into the cabin, I stuffed my clothes into the bag in anger, I didn't do enough, they will figure it out and, no even if they do find out that I am smart, doesn't mean they will like me right?

My hand stayed there with a piece of clothing dangling from it, as if I pieced together a puzzle, and I have, it doesn't matter if they know I am lying, it might make them hate me even more then. Maybe it is for the best that they know maybe?  
I sighed and packed up the rest of my clothes before slinging the bag over my shoulder and took one last look at the cabin knowing that this would be the last time I would ever see it, and I can't say I'll be sad by this fact.  
We were sitting in the camp's van, and I must admit I have always liked the van, an odd liking I suppose, but I always liked cars, how the engines rumbled and the bumps as it raced down the road. I looked out the window as the other people chatted excitedly, I yawned. This was boring, so boring.  
"Hey Will" I heard a voice and I turned to find Piper Mclean talking to me and I grew weary as I remember the first day we met came to mind, I did what I had to do, and that's that.

_I was sitting at the piano and was playing a song my father taught me, the only thing I have really of the past that I once had. When I play, it always happens, I allow myself to feel the loneliness and pain I have had for the past seven years I have been at camp. I allowed my fingers to flow over the keys effortlessly as if I wasn't touching the keys but yet its melodic music extended the room. I finished it and breathed out and started to build up the wall around me again.  
Suddenly a round of applause sounded around the room and I stiffened and snapped my neck at the source, it was a girl with choppy brown hair and…was that a feather? But she was pretty, a daughter of Aphrodite perhaps?  
"You're good!" She said, calling out and I nearly smiled but I quickly hid it, and I thought of how I could insult her, perhaps the feather is cultural?  
"Is that a feather in your hair?" I sneered at her and she froze, her mouth hanging open shocked "Because if I were you I would be burning it instantly, its ugly, and sure as hell doesn't help with your looks"  
She blinks and scowled at me but before anyone could say another word, Annabeth, of all people, walked in and knew exactly what has just passed between the two of us, and she looked apologetically at Piper._

_"Whatever he said, ignore it, he does that to everyone" She said, apologizing for me, Piper nodded and before she could say anything else I turned back to the piano playing a different song, ignoring the two of them. I thought at the end of the song that they might have left but no, they stayed to listen and I glanced at them narrowing my eyes_ _  
"What?" I said faking irritation perfectly, Annabeth just rolled her eyes at me and left with Piper hot on her heels and I heard the door close and I slammed the lid of the piano down. I hated myself, I hated me. I don't even know why I am alive._


	3. Chapter Two

My eyes fluttered open and people glanced at me and I knew why, I didn't get any nightmares. Nightmares-or so what they think they are- are the after-effects of the illness, well more specifically the 'medicine' it gives me nightmares, well mostly nightmares. Bad ones, worse than the usual demigod dreams, what I dream of is the world's rivers have been dyed red with blood, and the bodies which the blood came from have been discarded, bloodless and staring unemotionally at anything. And I am standing in the middle of it, my hand covered in their blood. I knew what it meant; it was my curse at work. My greatest fear, and each time I went through it I woke up in a cold sweat to be told I was screaming. But can you blame me?

But I suppose I didn't have my…medicine today so I have been spared of it, but it is not a good thing. I thought of my dream-memory-as I sat there in the car feeling the bumps on the road, I checked the time and sighed, they said around three hours, I have an hour left, I slouched and my mind went to random thing to random thing. Annabeth to Piper to my curse to my father, I felt a pang of sadness hit my stomach but I shook it away, after nearly eight years it wasn't worth getting sad over it all over again.

It was mostly silent when it came to me, I caught glances, confused glances but some of them were loathing. Good they should hate me; they would only get hurt if they liked me. That's depressing. I sighed.

"Hey" Annabeth said and my eyes slid over to her studying her, her blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and her grey eyes alive and alert. Yep she's back alright, great; fantastic should hold a party for it. I sat up and nodded to her, but gave her no words to her; she sighed and continued "I was pretty rude before…"

I looked at her in surprise, as did many others, and it took me a second to reply "Yeah well my life isn't any of your business" I hated what I said as soon as it came out but it was too late now for me to stop it.

The others glared at me, Piper rolled her eyes and turned away and whispered something in Jason's ear and I turned away but Annabeth wasn't finished with me yet, bother. "So tell me _William" _Oh look she's angry "Did you have a pleasant sleep?"

Oh sure just had to put it like that, Clarisse La Rue made kissing motions at me but I ignored her and rolled my eyes "Yes I did, I met the mad hatter and Alice and played croquet with the red queen" I said mockingly and Annabeth smiled at me amused and I scowled at her.

Percy suddenly stared at me with a small frown on his face and I raised an eyebrow at him and he turned to Annabeth, and like Piper and Jason, whispered something in Annabeth's ear and she frowned at him and turned away from me. What did Percy say to her?

The rest of the drive was in silence and we passed through to New York where we got food, I passed though, but took my medicine with Annabeth's cautious eye on me from afar but I ignored her and kept my distance from them all, and they made no complaints about it.

We arrived at the house where the monsters are supposed to be and we hid in the forest surrounding the house and even I had to be awed by the place, the house or more correctly, a mansion was Victorian styled with green garden surrounding it with gravel paths weaving its way through the lush garden and a fountain in the middle of the gardens and the paths weaving its way towards the fountain. But the only thing that put everyone off it was the monsters crawling around the gardens

I scanned the area; thirty three areas of garden, completely surrounded by forest, one branch reached the fountain, 200 monsters. Even for us, this is going to be difficult, I frowned as my eyes kept going back to the branch over the fountain if I could somehow use that…my eyes went to the box that the Hephaestus cabin brought and a smile tugged on my lips.

Whilst the others were distracted I opened the box up and rifled through it, hoping it would be there. I grinned as my hands closed around a metal sphere, and with a quick glance at them I climbed the tree and carefully crawled along the branch with the device between my teeth.

"What's he doing?" Annabeth asked frowning noticing her brother crawling on the branch, Leo snorted but it was Percy who spoke and Annabeth felt a knot of understanding fill her stomach but yet she understood why he didn't like Will, after what he what he did to her.

"Probably trying to kill himself" Percy shrugged and Annabeth gave him a sharp look which he ignored completely, and she sighed. Even after seven years of complete cruelty and harshness from him, she can't hate him especially after the first moment they met, when he was only ten years of old. He was her baby brother; she couldn't possibly hate him no matter how hard he tried to make her.

"Maybe a plan, he is a child of Athena" I said trying to protect him from their cruel words, and they looked at Annabeth sceptically and she shrugged and some of them scoffed at this and Annabeth grew annoyed, it was a lie, that whole being stupid is a lie, how can a child of _Athena the goddess of wisdom _be stupid?

"He's an idiot, only in a million years would he come up with something good" Jason rolled his eyes and Piper smirked agreeing with Jason and she frowned and turned away to watch Will and widened my eyes as she saw him throwing something into fountain and already figured out what he was doing and a smile tugged at her face. _Brilliant._

I threw the device into the fountain and on impact the water exploded and I hugged the branch as water flew at me but like I anticipated it avoided me thanks to Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, and the monsters were blinded by the water giving the demigods a chance to attack which they did, and as I saw Annabeth in front I guessed that she was the one to figure out my plans. I grin and jump down ripping my necklace off and it turned to a celestial bronze sword and slashed at the closest monster to me and it burst into golden dust.

The fight went on and on, and I lost track of how many monsters I killed but it seemed like millions but I knew it was probably only fifteen monsters, but it seemed more. Eventually the monsters thinned enough that the remaining monsters ran into the forest and the demigods yelled in victory then counted the deaths, but I leaned on a tree watching them instead.

After they found ten dead (how sad) they all sat down panting except for the seven who stood in a small circle watching over the demigods, how pathetic. I turned my gaze to the house watching its dark windows but too see no signs of life.

Annabeth walked over with Percy right behind her and I kicked myself off the tree, stuffing my hands into my pocket and Percy frowned deeper and I sneered at him and he clenched his teeth but Annabeth ignored this and looked at me studying and I raised an eyebrow at her.

"What you did was pretty smart" She said and I snorted and she raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked at her and she continued on "Throwing the water bomb into the fountain gave us exactly what we needed in this"

"Yes well, I just wanted to go on the quest" I shrugged feigning disinterest in her compliment and Percy clenched his fists and I glared at him but Annabeth rolled her eyes and then glanced at the mansion.

"Kind of creepy isn't it?" She asked to no one in particular but I shrugged and she looked at me quizzically, a blonde lock of hair falling over her eyes but I ignored it.

"It means it's got something to hide, 200 monsters protecting it, there must be something in there worthwhile" I said and they nodded agreeing with me and for the moment, Percy's grudge against me seemed to be forgotten in that moment.

Annabeth turned to address the demigods but I made a move to the mansion, with Percy staring at my back, I did attract a few stares from people but I ignored them as usual, and I walked up to the door and my hands resting on the handle wondering if it was locked.

I sighed and turned the handle and swung it open and grinned whilst I walked in, it was musty, incredibly musty, and it smells like it hasn't been used for years. It was all dark to and I felt for a light switch but there wasn't any there which I frowned upon.

"Oi move out of the way Will" I heard Leo's voice and I stepped away from the doorway and they filed in and suddenly Leo's flame lit the Victorian style room, and I noticed there was only candles to light the place no electrical appliances in sight, guess that's why there was no light switch.

"You don't think that people have just dumped this place for like two hundred years do you?" Leo asked lighting the candles and I snorted and they turned to me and I pointed at a photograph.

"Oh yes they certainly coloured photography two hundred years ago" I scoffed but they didn't answer but stared at the photo, after a second I turned and gaped at it before carefully walking over with Annabeth behind me.

"That's impossible" I whispered as I picked the photo up off the table, ignoring the others I stared at the seven year old boy in the picture, the boy had black hair and blue eyes and was smiling, supposedly at the fish he had caught. I remembered that day, I really did. It was the day before…but how did my picture end up here?


	4. Chapter Three

I stared at the photo before slamming it down. I clenched my fists fuming, no one made a sound. I know what they are thinking right now. "Will is connected to George Darkwood, he could have lived here when he was younger," but I didn't, I was raised in the country, but my father was never rich, he could never have owned this unless…

Suddenly I felt agony pouring through me as that day came to my mind.

"Will run!" Blood spilling over the floor. His yell of pain.

"Will?" I heard Annabeth's voice pull me out of my thoughts, pulling me back to the present. I was still a bit shaken up from the onslaught of memories that bombarded me. I quickly covered it up by painting a look of disconnection on my face.

"Yes?" I asked her, my fingers playing with my shirt. I had dived in without armour, they stared at me in shock and I knew why instantly. I have never shown real emotion before, except once and that emotion was pure agony. If I looked at their faces I know they are figuring out I am hiding something, something important.

"Are you…ok?" Annabeth asked me, silently studying me. I stared back until she glanced at the photo, we were all silent for a moment before I walking towards a random door. I was about to go through the door before Annabeth called out and I stopped "Will! Do you know George Darkwood?"

I paused thinking through the question, if they knew they would figure out the curse and I can't let that happen. I thought for an appropriate answer and when I found one I turned smiling with a dark humour that only I would understand "No, I have never met George Darkwood"

I was alone in a hallway when I heard voices coming from a room. On further investigation I found that the voices belonged to Percy and Annabeth, and naturally they were talking about me.

"I think that he's a spy, I mean why else would his photo be here?" Percy said exasperated. I rolled my eyes as I listened in. It was obviously there to say 'I know you're there Demigods, from George Darkwood' of course, I am the only one who knows why he chose me as the person in the picture.

"I don't know Percy, maybe George Darkwood placed it there to say he knows we're here" Annabeth snorted and I smiled to myself. Exactly Percy, makes much more sense that way, why would I be a spy for George Darkwood of all people?

"Why do you defend him Annabeth?" Percy hissed. I stiffened at his comment. Percy was Annabeth's boyfriend, and he's talking to her like that? Even though it's about me he shouldn't talk to her like that.

"Because Will's my baby brother, of course I am going to defend him!" She said. I inwardly groaned, she did not just call me that. Have I been too soft? Should I have been harsher on her?

"Oh yeah, well this baby brother of yours made you burst into tears in a matter of seconds, remember that Annabeth?" Percy snapped and I felt shock run through me, I made her cry! Part of me felt guilty, incredibly guilty, but yet at the same time relieved because she can't love me, she can't like me. None of them can.

Annabeth was silent before she replied, her voice steely calm yet it had the same effect as if she were yelling "Though I did…cry at what he said…I felt…how do I put it…as if he didn't have the heart to do it but yet did it anyway, he's hiding something, something big,"

I didn't hear Percy's reply as I was already walking away stuffing my fists into my pockets. Who was I kidding? How could I keep that I had a secret from her? She was too smart for that, next thing I know she will find out that I am dying. I wonder how they would react. Would they care at all? Or would Annabeth be the only one to mourn?

I was in the study, more like a small library. I was just scanning the shelves when I stopped at an old leather bound diary. I took it out and opened the cover and widened my eyes at the name inside. Harrison Cliff. My father, but why would he be here? The picture, it's as if George placed everything here, like he was mocking me. I felt rage blow up inside me as I gripped the diary. In the heat of the moment I ripped the diary into a thousand little pieces and threw it into the trash. After I did so I relaxed back onto the bookshelf, my breathing heavy. After a few minutes I exited the room and walked down the darkening halls before I felt my heart jumping in my chest. I gasped, bending over, stumbling back. My vision blurred and I leant against the wall. My illness, I exerted too much energy today, I was an idiot and I should have stayed in the background.

I suddenly coughed hard only able to breath once before another fit of coughing came to me, but instead I coughed up blood. It splattered to the ground, dripping down my chin. I panted hard before another round of blood.

I heard the running of feet and I felt hands on my shoulders, but I was already out and the hands caught me as I fell to the floor. The yells sounded in my ears but even if I was awake I wouldn't know who the yelling belonged to.


	5. Chapter Four

I gasped as I shot up and looked around; it was dark, incredibly dark and I rubbed my eyes, curious to know where I was…was I still in the house? Or was I transported somewhere else? Did they carry me or something?

I fumbled around the bedside table and my hands caught on the lamp and I switched it. The light zoomed through the room illuminating everything, I wasn't in the house as there was electricity, so where am I?

I looked around and frowned at a box, it was my medicine, they must have searched through my bags the idiots. I swung my legs over the bed and shakily got up then nearly tripped if I didn't place a hand on a chair. I stayed in that position for a second before sitting down.

I looked down at myself, someone must have dressed me for I was now in a white plain t-shirt which clung to me and casual black pants. I sighed and shakily got up and stumbled to the door and opened it.

I explored the house, it was bigger than the other house and I could tell the rooms in this hallway were bedrooms to the campers, but there were double the campers as there are bedrooms, they must be bunking with each other.

I chuckled to myself, my illness got me a room by myself, I then sighed, I'd rather be with someone than have the illness but yet, my curse and illness are like two sides of a coin, the illness would be like a relief to me but also the illness only brings sympathy, and sympathy leads to love which is dangerous.

Suddenly I heard someone gasp behind me and I turned to see Piper staring at me with a glass of water slipping through her hands and I caught it despite my curse, some of the water spilling.

We stood there awkwardly, me holding the glass and her gaping; finally she took the glass and mumbled a thanks before pushing past me and into a room leaving me there. I sighed; it was probably for the best they ignore me.

The next morning I went down to the kitchen some glanced at me most were icily but none made comment on my yesterday's illness. They were use to it I suppose, it happens sometimes. But yet I could tell some of the glances were mixed with shock and…sympathy? Why would they be giving me sympathy?

Annabeth walked up to me and before I could protest dragged me out of the kitchen and into the privacy of a lounge room. The room was nice, with big black leather couches, the kind of couches you could just sink into. The other decorations were a mahogany coffee table and portraits of the Olympians.

"Where am I?" I asked before she could talk and she sighed and I knew then she was hoping to ask me something important, but yet I interrupted her. I bit back a laugh.

"You're at the Olympian Apartment, its where the Olympians crash when in the mortal world, they have lent it to us, for this quest, its situated in New York, its big enough to fit the whole entire world inside, it has everything you want, from a gym to a greenhouse" She explained and I nodded, but like me she interrupted before I could ask another question "Your dying"

I froze in shock and it all pieced together, they all know, they know. Oh god they know, my meeting between Piper and I last night, she wouldn't even meet my eyes. I opened my mouth but Annabeth didn't let me speak.

"You've been taking a drug which kills you exactly ten years after you got addicted; the medicine was the drug wasn't it? Those dreams were an effect of taking it, how long do you have left Will? How long, you came here when you were ten years old, something happened that day was that when you became a dying addict? Will you die when you turn twenty?" She snarled furious at me and I scowled at her, how dare she?

"No I became addicted when I was eight, I will die in three weeks" I snapped and she jerked back in surprise and I groaned inwardly, should not have said that, I should not have said that.

"Three weeks…" She whispered, looking heartbroken, and I grew scared at this, she can't, she should not even care about whether I live or die, the curse… "Then why did you…why did you even come with us?"

I didn't answer and she pieced it together "Because your connected to this aren't you? Everything, you're a-illness, the reason you make everyone hate you, the reason why you stood up yesterday, why you showed your fighting skills, and how smart you are" She breathed and I turned and she called out to me "But I do not believe you're a spy, what you seek is revenge, why though? I don't know, but I intend to find out, whilst finding a cure for your illness"

I froze and turned back stiffly "But why not let me die? You do not care for me, you do not like me, I made you cry, why care about whether I live or die?"

She widened her eyes and looked as if the air inside her was sucked out, and I knew she loved me, right there and then. She can't though, she can't love me. She'll die. She didn't say anything so I walked back to my room, unable to process this.

She can't love me, if she does; she's in danger, just like _she _was.


	6. Chapter five

That afternoon the Gods arrived to announce the people who will go on the quest, and I must admit, I was actually kind of nervous. But I had to go on the quest, I just had to. It might be the only way to lift my curse.

Zeus sat at the head of the table, with the other Olympians spread out on the sides with the demigods at the end of the table. Annabeth casted a sad look in my direction and I scowled at her but she ignored me.

"Demigods!" Zeus boomed down in a deep voice and we gave him our utmost attention, well other than me of course but nobody seemed to notice this time. Shame. "We watched your battle and have come to a decision. The eight people that will go on the quest are the seven and William Cliff"

I breathed out in relief and the demigods that didn't go on the quest scowled at me in jealousy. Suck on that suckers. The Gods were silent until Apollo took over from Zeus and I looked at the blond man.

"I have consulted the oracle" he said and Annabeth snapped her neck at him and most leaned forward, but yet even though I do not mind prophecy's I suddenly felt a sense of dread pour into me, and I was curious.

Apollo breathed in before saying the prophecy and I stiffened at it

"_Through endless lightning he shall call_

_For the exiled to take the fall_

_But he who sinned shall never be free_

_From the Curse that was decreed_

_But all shall watch him to be devoured by the darkness_

_For the Darkness is his friend,_

_In the darkness that is yet to come." _

_The Curse…shall I not be free from it, is what I am doing now fruitless in the coming battle. _Darkness is his friend, would that be me or someone else, but the curse…oh Gods.

The Gods nodded and Athena spoke up and we turned to her "I do not know of the curse that the prophecy spoke of but I gather we shall find out. George Darkwood under further inspection is a son of Apollo, and yet also under further inspection he has raised children each from the twelve Olympians, separately, one from Zeus, Poseidon, myself, Aphrodite, of course the male children must have been kidnapped when they were babies"

We were silently stunned by this and yet someone asked the obvious question "Why though?"

"because George Darkwood plans to replace the gods, the only children he doesn't have are Athena's version" Zeus explained and Annabeth stiffened whilst I frowned, if he has eleven children that are all demigods, as are three of them children of the big three…this will be difficult.

"So the demigods are all kids yeah? I mean he can't just skip Athena unless he hasn't gotten around to it…" Jason said and we nodded agreeing to him and Athena brought out a piece of paper.

"My child disappeared eight years ago, when he was ten years of age" She explained and I stiffened…but that would suggest…no it isn't possible, George Darkwood killed my father, my father even has pictures of me as a baby so it isn't possible.

"Oh…but without him, the… 'Family' would be incomplete" Annabeth said and Athena nodded agreeing with her and Annabeth thought it through "And he cannot just pick up one random child of Athena, can he? He must have done something to prepare them"

"Right, but what preparations they are, I do not know" Athena shrugged pushing the paper into the middle of the table which supported this information; I did not want to see it. "The child is unnamed as only George knows which demigods are 'his' so right now your mission is to locate the son of Athena, and figure out what they are doing"

We nod and the Gods disappear and the people who aren't going on the quest go off to pack their things and go back to camp, Annabeth stared into mid air thinking through it, and then Percy yawned earning a whack on the head by Annabeth and he rubbed his head, mumbling under his breath.

The eight demigods looked at each other and nodded and walked to George Darkwood's house and hid nearby and noticed the people around the place, though they were dressed casually the demigods could see the concealed weapons and some close enough were talking about the man himself.

"Yeah, did you hear? Georges sensei, Ron I think his name is, he is trying to do that experiment he did a couple of years ago" The man said snorting, and we gave each other a nervous look "I swear that power just creeps me out, it's like I swear the Olympians don't have that power."

Annabeth frowned getting through this information, could it be possible that they have something that overpowers us, but that's impossible…right?

"Yeah, do you know if George still keeps in contact with Ron?" Another one asked and the original guy thought about this then shook his head.

"Nah don't think so, heard once George told Ron what his plans were Ron left him on the streets. But I heard they have talked to each other once a month" He shrugged and I leaned in to hear them better "Ronald Frank his name is, most people know him for his inventing skills"

"Oh yeah I heard of him"

I glanced at Annabeth and she nodded at me, seems she too have heard of the inventor. Seems it's time to pay him a little visit, I gave this message to Annabeth through facial expressions which she instantly agreed with me.


	7. Chapter seven

When we had walked to the door, I expected some house with cobwebs but I didn't expect that a ten year old girl to open the door with a huge black dog. The girl beamed at us, her bright green eyes looked up at us happily, her long pale blonde hair waved down past her shoulders.

A man around the age of sixty, with kind brown eyes and greying brown hair but not as pale as the girls hair, he walked up behind the two and studied the eight of us, his eyes resting on me with evident surprise. Most of the demigods glanced at me, and I finally recognized him but I kept a straight face.

Annabeth stepped forward gaining Ron's attention and she said "Hello, Mr. Frank, we are the children of the Olympians, and are here for information about George Darkwood and his plans against Olympus"

Ron opened his mouth in surprise then laughed "Yes I suppose I shouldn't be surprised, bound to happen someday, come in, come in, are any of you hungry?"

He let us through the girl and the dog jumping back to let us through, we walked in and before Annabeth could say no to the question Leo jumped in saying "Famished" Annabeth glared at him but Ron just laughed and led us into the kitchen, the kitchen was one of those you would find at a house where pay was moderate, the kitchen sink was full of dirty plates and the tables surface had stacks of papers discarded everywhere.

Ron noticed it was a mess, and coughed embarrassed and started to clear it all up and after a second of hesitation Annabeth started to help him, much to Ron's surprise and relief. Afterwards Ron sat us all at the table.

"Imogene why don't you go play with Maxi?" Ron asked the girl, and she nodded happily and exited with the dog trailing behind her enthusiastically and I watched them leave but then turned back to Ron, as if wanting to say something then hurried off out of the room.

Ron sat down across from us, and took a moment to stare at all of us and Annabeth took this opportunity to introduce everyone to him.

"Mr. Frank I am Annabeth and this is Percy, Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel, Frank, and-"

"William Cliff" Ron cut in and I stiffened whilst they turned to me and Ron studied me "Been a while hasn't it? You were what? Nine when I last saw you right?"

"Right, I believe I was still playing soldiers then" I sighed and Ron laughed but said no more on the matter but the others gave me a look saying that we'll talk about this later.

"What do you want?" Ron asked us and Annabeth explained our situation and he nodded at took a moment to think it through.

"Our power is the power of creation, we can make things in a second, whether it be offensive, defensive or for fun. It is the ancient metaphysical science/mystical art of manipulating and altering matter by using natural energy. We can reconstruct, deconstruct, and comprehend the meaning of matter."

"But that's like playing _God_!" Jason said standing up to show his shock whilst I felt a dim sense of familiarity but it couldn't be _that_ could it? I mean that was all for fun and games, something to show off.

I stared at my hands whilst Percy and Jason started to rant on how that was impossible but yet Annabeth made no comment, I glanced at her and she met my eye and I knew she had been watching me of all people. Damn she's smart.

"Perhaps you need a…demonstration" Ron said standing and walked us to a plain room with no furniture but on the floor was chalk, the chalk make stars in a circle spread out around the room. Ron went to one and knelt at it and outlines the circle with his index finger and by that movement black flames erupted from the circle and when it died down there was a statue of the seven of us and we jumped back in surprise.

"But how could…how could they use that to defeat the Olympians?" Annabeth breathed out in wonder and Ron shrugged

"You can do many things with this, when I was teaching George…he seemed to have an unnatural obsession with human transmutation and turn Humans into something which he didn't ever tell me"

There was a stunned silence in which Ron took the time to stand, and led us deeper into the basement.

"I have a library stock on information on this power which you all could use" He said and Annabeth leapt onto this opportunity, and most of us rolled their eyes to each other.

"We'll gladly take it" She said and Ron led us into a dark musty library and I instantly went to books and started to read and quickly got deep into the books ignoring the looks from the others.

"He can read?" Leo asked to no one imparticular but some snickered at it but Piper surprisingly gave Leo a whack on the head, Leo grumbled whilst rubbing it but I was already deep into the book that I had in my hand.

We weren't interrupted by Ron but I heard Annabeth mutter questions whilst the other six tried to read the books, but being dyslexic it was difficult for them, but being that I wasn't dyslexic I could read easily.

This power was something, on which you could create something from a pattern on the ground, whether it is a sword or a doll. But to make these things, you have to have something already there. Parallel trade, they call it. It is very powerful but takes a while to draw.

But there are two rules you must follow, one, no Gold, two, no Humans. But George Darkwood was planning to use the powers to do something to humans, which would be breaking that fundamental rule? Which would mean George Darkwood is more obsessed than I thought he would be…

No I don't have any evidence that George Darkwood is doing whatever he is doing, we need to go spy on him first before we get anything solid proof. I sighed to myself then stopped as I felt someone tug at my leg.

I looked down to find Imogene looking up at me with her big green eyes, she was holding a platter of cookies, they looked good, chocolate chip, and they smelled warm so must be straight out of the oven. Yum.

"What?" I asked her feigning annoyance and she beamed up at me, I gave her a withering look but she ignored it and raised the platter, obviously asking if I wanted to take one. I stared at the cookies before turning back to the books, giving her the cold shoulder and she pouted.

"Please Mister Will, I made them specially for you guys" She said lifting the tray higher and I scowled at her, the others looked at me obviously wanting me to just take one, but yet I held back. This girl seemed to be one of those types that just love everyone.

"No thanks, they are probably poisoned" I sniffed turning away and her eyes suddenly were filled with tears and I gave her a withering look and snatched a cookie anyway, just to stop the tears, she beamed at me and skipped away and I glared at her. How manipulative.


	8. Chapter Eight

-Hazel-

"_Save him" _the blood soaked ghost cried out to her and she stuffed a pillow over her hair in attempt to block the ghost out.

"Shut up" She groaned annoyed at the ghost. She thought Nico was the only one that could get ghosts, but yet here she was. Being annoyed by a persistent horrific ghost, how Nico could deal with them she will never know.

"_Save him" _The ghost repeated and Hazel groaned exasperated. Who was she talking about anyway? Only Hades would know…or Pluto…Damn Greeks…their corrupting me…oh well their awesome.

"Save who?" Hazel finally asked the ghost but she kept on going with the same two infuriating words. Hazel sighed and stared at the ghost. She seemed around fifteen years old, with curly black hair and blue eyes. Hazel knew she would have been pretty in real life, but dead well she was covered in blood for starters. She seems to have been shot in the chest and the blood dried up on her pyjamas.

Hazel sighed pulling the covers over head hoping to go to sleep. Who was this ghost anyway? She is annoying.

-Will-

I walked down into the kitchen with a killing headache, I had to take some painkillers later on, in the kitchen I found everyone watching Hazel who squirmed under everyone's gaze. I turned away and rummaged through the fridge.

"Hey Will can you come over?" Percy called over to me whilst I was grabbing yoghurt then I put it back. I don't want stuff with bits in it. I grabbed the juice.

"No I am busy" I called back and there was silence so I sighed to myself and elaborated "I am eating, and that is my priority. I am hungry. So I shall eat."

I went over anyway and sat down in one of the chairs, they stared at me for a few seconds and I yawned at them. Annabeth sighed and Percy just turned away rolling his eyes.

"Ron." Annabeth asked me and I sighed knowing this was going to appear sometime. I stared at the ceiling a bit tired. I should take my medicine. My head hurts.

"I knew when I was younger, we're not related to each other but he was close enough I called him uncle" I yawned leaning back onto the chair the others glanced at each other, surprised. So of course they asked the obvious.

"And you don't know George Darkwood?" Annabeth pressed and I rolled my eyes at her, she already knew that. Told her in the mansion.

"Nope, never met him in my life" Said to them and they all sighed, I watched them and asked "As I said in the mansion, do you all have a memory problem?"

"No, but it is possible that your lying Will" Annabeth pointed out, her grey eyes looking a bit suspicious but more curious than anything. The others were openly suspicious of me, but I had no interest for that, I was innocent, I do not like George Darkwood in the slightest, so if I am innocent then the truth will eventually come out.

"I swear to the river Styx that I have never met a guy named George Darkwood" I said to them rolling my eyes, they glanced at each other and they seemed to accept this when I swear.

"Will…who's your father?" Annabeth's question stopped me; I had never said a word to them about my father except the day I had arrived in camp. I did not like the lie I said back then, saying that I was glad my father was dead, I hated it.

"My father is Harrison Cliff, I have proof of that" I snapped at them and stood up "Now excuse me but I am going somewhere away from you lot, don't bother trying to find me as you won't"

I walked out of the room closing the door behind me, I sighed in relief as I had just gotten out of a looming interrogation, they didn't know how I know George Darkwood but I don't know him at the same time. I know how ruthless he is, I do not underestimate him. Not like they do.

I walked deeper into the apartment, not bothering to remember the way I go to my room. But I found a hall with a grand piano pushed to the middle; it was dark and small, not as big as the other music hall more closely to the rooms, much smaller actually. But it was peaceful and isolated, like I wanted it to be.

I sat down in front of the piano, opening the lid to skim fingers over the ivory keys, the piano was well kept as if someone comes in to clean it once every hour, but it was most likely that the Gods had made it automatically clean. What a shame.

After a few minutes of gazing at the beautiful instrument, I began to play, letting the conversation of my father flow into the piece. The photo in the mansion, the attack. It went on and on and as I played alone and isolated. Like always.

I closed my eyes as I got deeper into the song, my fingers barely touching the piano as I played, my father's voice filling my ears when he taught me how to play, it seemed so long ago when he taught me.

For what seemed like hours, my song had come to an end, and I sat there in silence, the only sound was my slow breathing. Which was why I was surprised when I heard the door open to show Piper standing there. I stood as she entered the room, glancing around the small music room before she turned her attention back to me.

"I haven't gotten tired of listening to you" She finally said after a break of silence. I stared at her in surprise, so she hasn't forgotten the time we met. Not that it was easily forgotten. I took a second to think of what to say, I had to push her away, but she seems to be stubborn to walk in on me playing.

"Why are you here?" I asked her and she looked caught out, and I guessed that she was looking for me, though for whatever reason why, I had no idea. Perhaps they thought that she could charm speak me into telling the _truth_. Though I had told them the truth, well part of the truth, I didn't lie though, just left out certain bits of how I do not know Darkwood, but know him at the same time.

"I…I don't know…I was walking around the place and heard you play so I came over…" She trailed off stuttering blushing red, and I stared at her unimpressed, children of Aphrodite are meant to be good speakers, they do not stutter.

I turned away "Whatever"

Piper sighed slightly walking up to me and I watched her, what is she doing? As she came up to me her fingers skimmed over the piano keys until she played the piano with the one hand which caught me in surprise.

"You can play?" I ask her and she shook her head, denying this despite what I am hearing.

"Not really, I know the keys and a few songs though" She shrugged and I nodded as I sat down again, she sat next to me ignoring my protests, and played a few notes, and being a musical prodigy my mind made the connections for what notes to play next. And so I did.

She smiled as she heard me play and soon I was teaching her how to play, forgetting about the curse and soon I had made her laugh, and we joked around as we played the piano.


	9. Chapter Nine

It was only till later did I realize what I was doing, how I wasn't pushing her away. How she was enjoying herself, and I hated myself for that. How could I have forgotten something like the curse? I stood instantly, surprising Piper who was in the middle of saying something.

"Will, is everything alright?" She said and I turned around gritting my teeth. How could I have been so stupid?

"Get out."

"W-what?"

"I said get out, it's a simple request. So do it" I snapped turning around a hard look in my eye, she looked betrayed but didn't say anything as she walked out of the room and I kicked the wall and grimaced a my foot throbbed. What I just did…it was unacceptable.

We were back in Fred's library, back to studying, neither Piper, nor everyone else was talking to me, Piper probably told them after she left the room. Right now, some of the others were talking to Imogene whilst they were researching.

"So where's your mum?" Leo asked her and she looked up smiling shrugging at the same time. She was drawing on a piece of paper, what she was drawing, I don't know. I was only half listening to the conversation, but I was bored.

"Daddy said that she left to visit her family"

"When was that?"

"About four years ago" She said shrugging and I tilted my head up to her frowning. Four years…that was when Fred did his experiment of his. The one that the buffoons were talking about back at Darkwood's house, the experiment which they were talking about was making a talking dog. Obviously with this power. But the talking dog died a few hours later only saying 'Kill me' but no one would so it starved itself to death.

"Oh, and has she called?" Annabeth asked her, also thinking of the experiment that happened four years ago, Imogene shook her head and showed the picture that she was drawing. It showed her holding hands with Fred and who I guessed was her mother, she wrote above it in her messy writing 'Come home, I miss you'

"I'm sure she will come back after she see's that" Piper reassured the girl who beamed at her happily. I sighed turning back to my research. This was strange, and I don't like it.

It was later that night, when everyone else had left and I had decided to do some last minute studying that I had passed the empty kitchen. I paused as I saw a burnt piece of paper in an ash tray. I was curious and walked over to it, peeling it open, trying to decipher what it was. Though most of it was burnt black there was a small bit that was visible.

I widened my eyes. It was the picture, the picture she drew. Imogene's letter to her mother. But why would someone burn this, no, why would Fred burn this? It made no sense, unless he didn't want the mother back, or she's dead and he hasn't told Imogene about it.

I sighed as I realised that this was none of my concern and with that thought I exited the house, shaking away the seeds of doubt forming in my mind. It was no business of mine to meddle with family business, for if I did, I would be a hypocrite if I did.

I drove back to the apartment but as I was walking up the path, I patted my pockets and frowned. I didn't have my keys, I considered knocking the door but sighed, better to go back and get them, and anyway, I had an uneasy feeling something was about to happen.

As I drove, thunder boomed, rattling the windows and my hands clenched the wheel, the knuckles turning white. Something was about to happen, and I didn't like it. Not one bit. I sped to the house and ran up the stairs; the clouds were purple above the house which made me cautious. Was Fred doing that experiment, the goons were talking about?

I raced into the house calling out "Hello?"

I stood there waiting for Imogene to come running out to greet me, like she usually does. But the house was silent, not even a sound of a dog. I gulped and went down to the library then stopped as I saw a door with a light on and frowned.

I headed to the room and inside I saw Fred with something beside which made me widen my eyes and gave a small gasp. Beside him was a dog but with long blonde hair and large green eyes.

"Will!" Fred exclaimed in surprise, I couldn't tear my eyes off the strange dog to look at Fred "I didn't expect you to be here until tomorrow"

"I forgot my keys" I said as I walked to the dog "What is this?"

"My successful experiment, half human, half monkey!" Fred exclaimed, obviously excited by this and I widened my eyes "It can even talk"

As if on cue the hybrid animal looked up and stared at me right in the eyes "_He…llo…" _

I bent down to be eye level to the animal and stared at it in curiosity and wonder, a hybrid of animals, created by a mortal, with no trace of Olympian blood. This was a breakthrough. If the cult were to gain this animal….who knows what would happen.

Fred went to his desk and rifled through the papers and then started to get all scientific, and explained what he had done.

"_Big…bro…ther…Will?" _The hybrid breathed out and I stiffened widening my eyes, of course. Four years ago, he had managed to create an exact replica of what is in front of me right now, but on the same day his wife disappeared. And now his daughter and dog disappeared…I turned my head and glared at Fred.

"Fred, where is Imogene and Maxie?" I snarled interrupting him and he stopped and turned with a slight smile on his wrinkled face, confirming my theory. What was in front of me was no half dog and monkey. What was in front of me was half Dog half Human.


	10. Chapter Ten

I stood up barely containing my fury; I titled my head to glare at the aged man who looked at me slightly amused, as if this is what he expected of the son of Athena. The candle which lit his desk flickered, though why he didn't just use a lamp, I don't know.

"Curse your mother's brain's, it would have been so much easier if you never figured it out!" Fred exclaimed and I gritted my teeth unsheathing my sword, I am going to kill him. I am going to make every heroes death seem like a walk on the beach.

"You bastard, you freaking bastard, how dare you take an innocent life" I yelled at him shaking and Fred chuckled and I blinked in surprised not expecting that then shook my head and glared.

"Hypocrite, weren't you the one to take your friends life, she did nothing wrong and yet she's dead" He taunted and I stiffened. Ella…was my fault…but she was shot…but….maybe….I shook my head closing my eyes to rid my head of these thoughts.

"Shut up" I hissed and flew at him with my fist, dropping my sword onto the ground, he didn't bother to fight back as one of my hands gripped his shirt whilst the other flew at his jaw again and again. My eyes were wide with fury, both at the hybrid and at him and how he called me a hypocrite for having the curse and taking innocent lives.

"I am ashamed to know someone like you, like all of you demigods, George was right…he is right, the Gods and their spawn deserve to burn in hell" Fred spat and I stopped my fist clenched in the air, and I figured it out. He was always in league with George Darkwood. We were fools to believe that he wasn't.

"Go on" Fred taunted me "Go kill me. See if I care"

I was tempted to. I had every reason to, but…why was he giving in so easily? Surely he would put up a fight….unless this is a trap? I widened my eyes as I realised this as I lowered my eyes to his hands and saw he had been drawing a diagram into the ground.

"No" I whispered and leapt for it but he had already finished it and pressed down onto it and suddenly something exploded behind me and I whirled around, dropping Fred and froze.

On the wall behind me which was the only place clear of posters or anything was now covered with thick red, nearly black, blood, and beneath the blood was a carcass, its ribs sticking up in the air whilst its skin now blown apart was scattered around it and its muscle stuck to the bones and the skin. I fell to my knees as I realised who it once was. Imogene. The little girl flashed through my mind. The picture. The cookies.

Suddenly the door burst open and Annabeth and Percy ran in, with Jason close behind. They looked me and then to Fred and who had stood up and they examined the bruises on his face then at my knuckles.

Percy stepped towards me as if to arrest me but then Annabeth stopped him "Percy, help Fred out of here, Jason go search for Imogene, leave William to me" I didn't react to my lengthened name, I just sat there on my knees, my bruised hands clutching my pants.

Percy helped Fred out and I barely noticed that Fred could barely walk after my beating. Jason had already left leaving me with Annabeth who bent down next to me.

"Will, why did you betray us?" She asked and I felt hurt settle in and I wanted to look at her but I couldn't take my eyes off what remained of Imogene and Maxie. Annabeth, seeing that I was not going to reply any time soon and looked up and paled at the sight of the bloody carcass.

"I don't…understand…." She whispered in horror shaking "What….is that?"

I finally got the courage to talk "That is Fred's experiments…he did the same thing with his wife…that is what remains of Imogene and Maxie"

Annabeth stumbled back after she heard this, her face a bit green and she twisted around and quickly emptied her lunch onto the floor but I did not react to this, I just stared.

Finally Annabeth stood up shakily but standing and dragged me up from the floor, I think she thought that I was too weak to walk but I managed to get out of the room, though I had my hand on the wall to steady myself.

We found Fred and Percy outside and Annabeth stormed up to Fred pushing him down easily much to Percy's surprise. Annabeth scowled down at Fred who rubbed his head after the fall, it was probably going to bruise now.

"Percy, go get Jason. Imogene's dead" Annabeth hissed and Percy widened his eyes and ran back into the house to get Jason. Annabeth dragged Fred into the car and sat beside him to make sure he doesn't escape and looked up at me but I nodded to my car and walked towards it, and got into the front seat, I took a minute to breathe and get ready to face a whole lot of questions and then drove down the road my hands closed around the steering wheel, turning white.


	11. Chapter Eleven

It was later that day and Fred sat across Annabeth, Annabeth decided it was probably best to stop Fred's bleeding and put some ointment onto his wounds. But she didn't like the expression he wore, with his lips turned to a smirk and his eyes showed devilish delight as if he knew something we didn't. Annabeth was determined to find out what.

She glanced up as she heard a violin, though she didn't know who was playing it, they were good. Really good. Fred smirked bigger as he heard the violin and Annabeth gathered it was Will, he seemed to have a sick fascination with Will.

"Don't go anywhere near my brother" Annabeth snarled at him and he looked at her with obvious amusement and she became even angrier at this "One finger on him and I'll throw you into Tartarus myself" She snapped at him and he leaned back shrugging.

"So you like William?" He asked her and she frowned at him but not saying anything about this, but Fred took this as a yes and he leaned forward again interested now "You like him? You actually like him?"

Annabeth scowled at the man "So what if I do?"

He laughed at her tipping his head back, obviously enjoying this "Then daughter of Athena, you are in grave danger, did you not think that there was a reason behind it? And yet you stubbornly love him."

"So I was right, there is a reason" She blurted out before she could stop herself and he raised an eyebrow at her backing her sentence without needing to say anything about it. She thought about how Fred seemed to know about his childhood, she knew he was hiding something about his childhood. Right now she's thinking that he is actually the missing son of George, but in one point of the years he has mentioned his father's name. Harrison. Harrison Cliff. Nowhere near the name 'George Darkwood' so he can't be the missing child of Athena.

"And tell me Ms. Chase, how much do you know of Will?" Fred asked her "I mean do children of Athena not thirst for knowledge, knowledge is power, no?"

Annabeth gritted her teeth, wanting to say deny this claim and not want to be spoilt on Will's secrets. But he was right, she wanted to know. She _needed _to know what happened; it was a constant puzzle that she left untouched but always wanted to solve. But she saw Will dealing with his past, and it wouldn't be right to find out by a traitorous bastard.

"I do not want to know. And that is final" She said giving him a look and he smirked shrugging which only made Annabeth hate this man even more. She sighed then she heard a voice. _His _voice.

"Are you meant to prove something? That you enjoy killing children? Ella, Imogene?" He said with his arrogant tone "If I had my way, you'd already be dead"

Annabeth turned and frowned at Will, silently cursing herself as she had been to involved with Fred to notice that Will had stopped playing the violin. Will's blue eyes gazed at her then back at Fred who stared at him not losing that smug smile that Annabeth wanted to wipe of his aged face.

"So you guessed-" Fred started but Will interrupted him halfway through the sentance.

"The way you mentioned her in your sentance gave you away." The boy snapped, and Annabeth could see the fury hidden in the bottle blue eyes that Will sported that did not waver off Fred's face. "If I did not have self-control I would have ripped you into pieces like you did with your own daughter, if she was even your own daughter"

"You got me, Imogene was a daughter of Poseidon" He chuckled and Annabeth widening her eyes "I do not regret what I did, it was all for the name of science, and she is not needed in the bigger picture. I had everything to gain from doing what I did, I had...I have nothing to lose"

If Annabeth was not a child of Athena, she would have been lost by now but she kept up, but her mind kept going to Ella. _Ella. _Her name always popped up, and still Annabeth has not got round to asking Will who she is, or was, they always spoke of her in the past tense, hinting that she has died. But Annabeth wasn't sure by this.

She was to deep in thought that she jumped when Fred slammed his hand down onto the table and black fire erupted from the table and black misty hands, at least ten of them, shot towards Will and Will didn't have time to dodge and the arms wrapped around him, around his wrists and neck and Annabeth could hear him choke.

"_Ella" _Will croaked out looking at her and Annabeth hesitated, off guard by the name but leapt at Fred and used her knife to slash at the drawing scratched thinly onto the table and the hands disappeared but Will collapsed onto the floor unconcious and Fred's beefy hands closed around her neck.


	12. Chapter Twelve

As Annabeth started to choke a jet of water propelled Fred into the air, ripping away from Annabeth. Percy stood at the doorway, riptide in hand and face of fury as he gazed at Fred whilst he slammed into the wall, only a couple of metres away from Will. Annabeth scrambled over to Will and began to check his vitals and breathed out in relief when she found a pulse, though it wasn't strong it was enough for Annabeth to be reassured that he was alive.

The others flooded in and Piper and Hazel carried Will away, taking him to the infirmary Annabeth presumed, but she didn't think too much of it because she was about to murder a certain mortal. She slowly stood and turned around to stare at the man that was being tied up by Percy and Jason.

She stood over for him but though she wanted to kill him, she found no words to say for what had just happened. She didn't like how two children of Athena were taken by surprise and overcome so quickly, who knows what would have happened if Percy didn't arrive. Annabeth knew this was quite trivial, and she didn't know the extents of his power so no one would blame them for being overcome but yet something nagged Annabeth from the back of her mind. She knew it was how Will took the power; he seemed to regard it almost with familiarity.

She sighed inwardly, this quest just seemed to revolve around Will, whether anyone likes it or not, with the photo in the house, Fred knowing everything about Will. And yet Will continues to push everyone away at arms distance. Except for Piper. Why does Piper seem so…drawn to Will? It doesn't make any sense. Annabeth was there when she saw Piper walking past the auditorium that day when she first met Will; the two were going to meet each other to hang out about a month after their quest. And suddenly Piper just stopped and entered the auditorium. It was just so random that it had been bugging Annabeth since, she knew there had to be a reason behind this, it wasn't love, Annabeth was certain of that. She saw Piper and Jason together, that was love. Not Will's and Piper's relationship. They just seem to be drawn together.

The two guys lead the man out into the basement where a cell was, the Gods have thought of everything, even an observatory. This was the type of house Annabeth wanted, it had superb architecture with its modern twist on a mansion, and Annabeth loved how you could never decided whether it was a modern mansion or a Victorian mansion. It was a constant puzzle.

I jolted up breathing hard, my hands found my neck and rubbed it as it was still quite sore from where Fred tried to strangle me. I stayed there in that position for a good five minutes just listening to myself breathe, going through the events. Going through that conversation. What I did not realise that I was not the only one in the room. Hazel coughed and I looked up in surprise as I saw the daughter of Pluto staring at me with her solid gold eyes. Those eyes bugged me, they reminded me of something, it wasn't Kronos I know that, but what else could it be?

"Sorry did I surprise you?" She smiled politely and I raised an eyebrow at her, why would she be polite to me? Of all people, I know she hates me. Well as much as she can hate me anyway. I studied her; she doesn't seem to mind me. But either way why is she here?

"No," I snorted at her question then paused thinking of what to say, "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to ask you a question, a couple of nights ago; I was haunted by a ghost. And I never get the ghost, that's Nico's area of expertise. Now the ghost was telling me to save him, but she never mentioned a name. But the ghost looked like you a bit, even the ways she stood made me reminded of you. She has the same posture despite being a ghost and being shot in the chest in her pyjamas" She said and I stared at her hiding my emotions. Bullet through the chest…it can only be one person.

"Save that guy from what?" I finally asked her and she shrugged and I gathered she too were hiding her feelings, staying formal. So she doesn't like me after all, but only being polite to get the answers she wants. Sneaky.

"She didn't say, but whoever _he _is," she says and I knew there and then that she thought I was the one the ghost was talking about. And she is already figuring out whatever is the problem, it has something to do my past and Ella. I snapped out of it as she began to continue, "Is in complete danger"

I scoffed at her but she ignored this and ploughed on but what she said shook me up, "Is the girl Ella?"

I was silent at this before sighing "Probably"

"She was shot. I'm sorry…." She trailed off looking pained and I stared at her silently and she looked awkward so she continued "But right now you're in danger, enough that a ghost would interfere with this quest. Will…tell me about Ella, please"

My face went cold as I gazed at her, thinking this through. If I tell them, it wouldn't affect the way they think of me, would it? Of course me telling them depends if I can actually say it. If I think about it, I always get that pain in my stomach, sometimes forcing me to bend over as if I was about to puke, but Hazel was right. I have no choice _but _to tell them. Ella has forced my hand.


	13. Chapter Fourteen

**_Thats right people another update :D ok I know its short but if I went further I would have spoilt the whole story ;-; so sorry :) but this does give you the basics of who she is (welll thats what I think . ) anyway I'll shut up now :P _**

**_^-^ Sebbie _**

_The boy stood in the trees' watching two girls play, there was a maid a couple of metres away from them but she was doing the laundry, only paying the two girls half the attention she is paid for. The boy was shocked to see this house, with its lush gardens and huge mansion it made the boy think of how he couldn't have found it earlier. _

_The boy took the girls in, the first one had wavy black hair and bright blue eyes, she looked around fifteen years old but she didn't seem to mind to be playing with the ten year old girl. The younger one also had black hair but had deep green eyes instead. The boy frowned, he wanted to approach them but the maid wouldn't be happy would she, most likely send him home, and who knows how his father will react to it._

_The boy sighed and settled down. He's never been around anyone before, well anyone near his age, only his father. He sighed and watched the two girls and blinked as he saw them pickup sticks and start to swordfight, but the maid wasn't watching so they got away with it. As he watched the play fight he could tell the two were good, though the younger one was surprisingly better, she was much lighter on her feet and kept on darting around the older girl hitting the girls weak points._

_But even though they were good, the boys mind easily pointed out the younger girls flaws. Though she was quick she opened up weak points which the older sister picked up and the girl went flying onto the ground and finally the maid looked up and dropped the sheets in horror of the girl on the floor. _

_The maid began to yell at the older one to be more responsible but the younger one began to imitate the maid and the older girl covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing at this which only made the maid even angrier. _

_It was a couple of weeks later and the boy was back hiding in the trees but he couldn't see where the girls were, and he frowned. They were always outside at this time. Unless it was raining but today was a sunny day. _

_"Excuse me? Who are you?" He heard a voice and he whipped around to see the younger girl staring at him in evident surprise and he bit his lip not sure what quite to say, so he decided to answer her._

_"I am Will, William Cliff" He said and the girl blinked then looked him up and down then smiled and pulled her back into a ponytail._

_"I'm Annabel, Annabel Knight" She said introducing herself and Will nods at this. So the younger one was called Sophie, Will thought about this, it didn't really tell him anything. It was too much of a common name. But she looked agile, so she must be fast. _

_"Nice to meet you" Will said after a while and she smiles a bit and then the older one entered the small clearing and gaped at Will but the only reason she didn't was because Will was only eight years old, who'd let a eight year old get in trouble._

_"Who are you and what are you doing here?" She asked suspiciously and Will finally got his courage to speak as his father has taught him. _

_"I am William Cliff, I live about an hour here and whilst on a walk I found your house" he said and then gazed at her "I don't suppose you could say your name?" _

_He instantly hated himself for what he said, he sounded like an arrogant jerk. He didn't want to be an arrogant jerk. He wanted to be their friend. Not someone they disliked. The girl hesitated before smiling at him. _

_"Its Ella, Ella Knight, you've already met my sister Sophie" She nodded at Sophie who smiled "But why would you be here though? An hours away from your house" _

_"My father's away on business and I completed everything he set me to do so I went for a walk" Will shrugged stuffing his hands into his pockets and the two girls looked at each other, obviously having a secret conversation with each other and Will suddenly felt left out but he shook it off, he barely just met them. _

_"I see well you're free to stay with us for a while" Ella shrugs smiling and Will blinked in surprise then beams happily at them and they grinned back at him and Will walked up beside Sophie and they grabbed his arms and dragged him deeper into the forest and came into a large clearing which made Will gasp._

_"What?"_


	14. Chapter 14

"So Ella…was a friend?" Hazel paused and I shook my head, not liking this at all. It felt wrong to tell her about it, an acquaintance and here I was telling her one of my most guarded secrets.

"An older sister" I sighed and her eyes go wide and her mouth parts a little, I watched her whilst she took this in.

"So that's why you're always so harsh to Annabeth…because she's replacing Ella, and when you went unconscious you called Annabeth _Ella…_because in that moment you mixed the two up…that's pretty sweet" She said and my jaw dropped. _Sweet? _Did she just call me sweet out of all things? I tried to be the arrogant jerk, I thought I succeeded and then she called my situation sweet.

She smirked and stood up to leave but when she went to the door she said "Really sweet, poor William, drowned by guilt and for years he was tormented by inner demons and now has to face them all at once whilst the ghost of Ella haunts him" She says in a sing song voice and I darted up and she skipped out of the room and I followed her.

"I am not sweet! I am an arrogant bastard that does not deserve to be called sweet" As we enter the kitchen and Jason whistles.

"He actually admitted that he is one, where's a recording device when you need one" he says sarcastically and Hazel grinned whilst the others gazed at us in obvious shock.

"How is he sweet?" Leo asked Hazel and she grinned at him and I gave her a look but she ignored me, and she began to sit down on the chair but I slid onto it and she was forced to move to another seat.

"Hmmm secret" Hazel said and I smiled to myself and stabbed a piece of chicken and placed it on my plate and began to cut it up into little squares and then placing each one into my mouth and the others watched me.

"You have like a specific way of eating don't you?" Percy asked me and I looked up at him blinking, Percy watched my food having barely touched his own food, though I didn't know why, he usually loves his food.

"Of course, there is nothing wrong with having order!" I said automatically and they blinked and I knew I sounded more Roman then and there, I don't know where I got it from but…no I do, that's what my father taught me, he taught me a Roman moral.

"Are you Roman or something?" Leo asked bluntly and I rolled my eyes at him, it was obvious I wasn't, so what if I have roman traits it's not like I am Roman. Annabeth rolled her eyes at this, also seeing the obvious in the question.

"No. I am perfectly Greek thank you very much." I snorted chewing on a piece of chicken and they rolled their eyes.

Afterwards I was lying in my room staring at the ceiling, thinking of what I could have done to save Imogene. How I couldn't just stared at her carcass but killed Fred before they got there or instead of letting my anger out I could have been more emotional then. My father would have been disappointed if he saw me now.

"It wasn't your fault, by the way" I heard Piper's voice and I glanced up to see her standing at the doorway and I sat up instantly my black hair falling over my eyes and I brushed it away impatiently and she watched me not saying a word and I finally thought of what to say.

"What wasn't my fault?" I asked her emotionlessly, the piano scene coming to mind and a pang of guilt hit my stomach but I pushed it away, there was no use feeling guilty about it now. Piper stared at me her braid coming loose so it fell into her face and like me she pushed straight back behind her ears.

"Imogene and Fred…I can tell you're blaming yourself, it's written all over your expression, which is strange because I usually can't really read you when it comes to what you feel. As many people have said, you always have a mask on, which makes it impossible for anyone to read you." She paused after that and I looked at her my hands clasping my pants. "William, take it from any of us, burdens aren't good to bear alone. And you've been holding this one for nearly eight years. It can't be good for you."

I paused at this, thinking it through and then brought my knee's to my chest and said "My burden is my past and my past is what defines who I am. If I were to let go of my past, there would be nothing left of me. My burden cannot be shared. It was designed to be shared." I looked up at her then turned away holding my legs to my chest thinking about the burden that I discuss. And suddenly something flashed before my eyes and it made me gasp, but it was gone before I could grab hold onto it.

"Are you ok?" Piper asked, sounding concerned but I simply nodded my head turning away to not look at her trying to end this conversation. A conversation I never wanted to have with anyone. Whether it is my mother or George Darkwood, I will not have this conversation again.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

I woke up to the sound of windows smashing. One of the windows was my window and I jolted up, my hand already on my gun that I keep on my bedside table. My cover fell down as I got up, only dressed in boxers to show my finely built muscles, with a golden ring which was made into a necklace with a silver chain that mad a 'V' down my chest. As I raised the gun the bracelet I have worn since birth slipped a bit but it stayed in place.

A guy about the age of twenty three climbed in, and I finally got a good look at my trespasser. His red hair was shaved into a military buzz cut, which looked pretty horrible if you ask me, and his flat nose made his scarred pointed lips stand out bigger. How ugly can this guy be?

"Why hello ugly, unfortunately I am perfectly straight and if I was gay I'd date someone far better looking than someone like you" I said smirking and as he lunged at me I heard a faint growl at my words but I easily dodged to the side.

It became a bit of a pattern our fight, he tried to punch me but I dodged, as I knew one punch from him would be enough to knock me out but he was slow so easy to dodge. But whilst I was dodging a punch, my foot caught onto a chair and I crashed to the ground and they guy above me smirked, slinging me up and over his shoulder despite my protests.

He dragged me out of the house and threw me onto the grass where I saw that other guys had also dragged the others down but whilst I was thrown into the middle they were pressed down against their will, much to Percy's and Jason's protests.

"So this is William Cliff" The one that grabbed me said twirling around his arms stretched out beside him to exaggerate this, I stumbled to my feet and got ready for a fight, but they seemed to be ready for this and two others appeared behind me and pinned my arms behind me so I too couldn't move.

"Let us go so we can freaking fight you, you coward" Percy yelled and the guy chuckled then whirled around punching me in the gut and I gasped bending over blood dripping out of my lips and Annabeth paused from struggling widening her eyes.

"One more word from any of you, and I will do a lot worse" He spat at them as they all began to erupt into frantic yells but quieted down as soon as they heard his threat, and I struggled and he turned to me.

"Oh stop, unless you want them all to die, and it wouldn't that be your fault, just like Imogene was…just like Ella's death?" The guy smirked poking his face in my face and I stared at him my struggling stopping and Hazel watched us but he continued "What about the other one though, is she still alive? Annabe-"

I interrupted his sentence by biting on his finger down hard, so much blood poured out of the puncture I made his finger and he howled in pain and punched me with his other hand repeatedly so I would let go of him, which I did and he held his bloody finger.

It took him a second to recover but when he did he began to beat me up again, and I put up with it, blood spitting out of my mouth and the others watched in silence as the guy punched me in the gut, and I felt my consciousness slip but I managed to keep awake as he continued.

"You freaking bastard, who do you think you are?" The guy growled and brought his fist back knock me out "Your lucky someone else wants to kill you."


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Just as his fist came down to finish me something clouded my view, it was a red cloud. I didn't know what it was but I couldn't see I couldn't feel anything around me. Just the colour red. I yelled out but it just echoed around my ears uselessly.

I don't know where I am. I don't like it. I am scared. This was new to me; I have never been truly scared after I came to camp, not even when the Romans attacked, I wasn't scared, not really. I began to try and move my legs, but they seemed to stiff to move. I was stuck.

I tried to listen as if I could hear something, and it took a while until I heard my name being called. I knew that voice, it was Piper's. Piper's voice was calling out to me. Again and again, until it rocketed through my brain like wildfire, I covered my ears, my teeth clenched as her voice was like bombs blowing up inside of me. I tried to yell out to her, but my vocal chords seemed to not work, it seemed like everything useful was gone, and I was stuck in a red deserted place.

But that was when something began to drag me forward against my will, but I didn't fight back, why would I, I didn't like this place so I let myself be dragged out. When the real world came back, bodies were lying on the ground, dripping of blood, I looked down to show my hand covered in blood and I paled opening my mouth to say something but I collapsed onto the ground unconscious with the other demigods rushing towards me.

I jolted awake; my eyes wide as my mouth formed a scream but died as soon as it hit my lips. I gazed at my hand but it was clean, unlike the day before where it was covered in blood. I clenched my teeth holding my stomach. What happened? I don't remember anything, just red. Red, as thick and dark as blood, maybe I was covered in blood. Maybe my vision was clouded by it.

"Will…." I heard a voice trail off and I looked up to see Hazel standing at the doorway looking a bit awkward, I'm guessing she's not liking the topic of the conversation we're about to have.

"That is my name, unless everyone has voted on a change of name that I was not aware of?" I rolled my eyes at her but she didn't smile, like they usually do when I make those sort of comments, they are far to use to it.

"Their using Ella against you" She said abruptly and I blinked, my face going slack like always when she is mentioned in a conversation, Hazel sighed and sat on a chair "I haven't told anyone though they pestered me about it, its only right that you tell them who she is, even I don't know how she died, but I know how significant she is in your life and it is only right that you say who she is."

I looked at her after this, and then swung my legs over the side of the bed but she pushed me back down onto the bed with a stern look and I scowled back at her and she shook her head at me and then her expression turned to apologetic.

"I'm sorry but for now…you're in bed arrest, after yesterday the others want to make sure you're completely alright…you took some pretty bad hits and what happened afterwards…" She trailed off unsure of how to continue and I frowned.

"What did happen?" I ask her, and she frowned at me, her eyes widening slightly and her mouth was slightly parted, her gold eyes studied my face then she closed her mouth and it formed into a hardline.

"You don't remember?"

"No, all I remember is red."

"You attacked them with inhuman speed, even for a demigod, you killed them all Will…every single one of them" She said with a hushed voice and I took this in then turned away from her my posture rigid.

"Well then you should be happy I'm on this quest," I simply said leaning back onto the wall, making it clear that this conversation was over, Hazel stood there though for God knows how long not making a sound before I asked her, "I can't be left alone, can I?"

"No…I'm sorry, but I volunteered for…giving you company first." She answered and I picked up on how she avoided saying 'guard' and I scowled at her, but then I stopped and it dawned on me. I didn't see it in my moment of distress but as I looked at her I took in her posture and tone. She talked to me like she did with her best friends, had she come to liking me?

I thought about saying something, but my heart was just not into it right now, so we slipped into silence but finally Hazel tipped her head back and began to snore silently and I watched her silently before sitting up yawning slightly. My hand rubbed the back of my neck and I stood. I went over to the window and silently slid it open and leapt out, after a second of free falling, my feet landed on the green grass silently and gracefully, like a cat on the hunt.

I waited a second, my heart beating loudly, so loudly it echoed in my ears but I pushed past it and ran through the streets, not really thinking of going anywhere just away from that house. I didn't want to go back. Not if I could lose control like I did yesterday. For seven years I tried to keep everyone alive. But now I have the subconscious power to kill them all.


End file.
